Done With Bitter Tea
by SaraiCat
Summary: Lizzy is a hopeless romantic so when she meets a boy who is as bitter as his tea on a blind date, who she figures could be her soulmate. Will everything work out or go to hell? Will she meet someone else? Soulmate AU.


Hey guys. This is the first new thing I'm going to be uploading to this website, lately I've only been uploading previously wrote things. So my writing style has developed since then. However, I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review.

* * *

Summary:

 _Lizzy is a hopeless romantic so when she meets a boy who is as bitter as his tea on a blind date, who she figures could be her soulmate. Will everything work out or go to hell? Will she meet someone else? Soulmate AU._

* * *

The bubbly blonde burst with excitement while chatting with her just as extravagant male friend Alois. Her soulmate clock implanted on her wrist since birth, like everyone else had been getting eyebrow raising low. If she did her calculations correctly it would be today that she would meet them.

"Do you think it's him, Lizzy?" Alois asked while raising an eyebrow in Lizzy's direction.

"It has to be it's practically destiny" she swooned as she da dreamed how the moment would fall in place. Lizzy had always been a dreamer, a hopeless romantic. So when her soulmate clock was supposed to go off today and she was on a blind date with a gorgeous so to say, rich young male she was over the moon.

Alois had scheduled this blind date as a surprise for Lizzy after a failed relationship to cheer her up not knowing about her low count for her soulmate clock. So the fact that Lizzy was meeting this guy on the same day seemed to be enough proof for her. Alois had set them up to meet in a local cafe at noon.

Lizzy glanced over herself in the mirror one more time before leaving, she had adorned her best clothes that were still casual enough. She wore a pretty periwinkle blouse with a baby pink skirt and pink heels. Her hair was pulled back into the usual pink tails with tight curls and a pink head band adoring her head.

She stepped outside her apartment, it was raining. What a great start she thought but quickly shook off the pessimistic thoughts. She was about to head back for her umbrella but then her eyes caught a glance at her soulmate clock, realizing she had no time she headed out in the rain. It was only a black away from her apartment so she wasn't too stressed.

She ran trying to gain as much cover as possible as she ran but she could still feel the droplets of rain on her hair. She was at the entrance to the cafe, she walked in dragging her wedge heels against the mat in order to dry her shoes.

She walked in to the cafe as she spotted him being the only other one in the cafe except an elderly man. He was sitting three booths down by himself, he had royal blue hair with a matching eye since the other had gauze covering it. He was definitely handsome.

She sat down at the booth and his eyes glared up at her as if she was the biggest annoyance in the world.

"You're wet" he spat as the sides of his mouth curled back into a sneer. Lizzy glanced in the glass window on her right, her hair was drenched and her clothes spotted with raindrops.

"I'm so sorry, I was running late and I didn't want to keep you waiting" She apologized while grabbing the hem of her shirt in anxiousness. He scoffed then raised his tea cup to his lips. She proceeded to sit down.

"Not very classy of you M'lady" he said raising an eyebrow while peering up from his tea cup.

"My name's Elizabeth Midford but i prefer to be called Lizzy" she said smiling while extending her hand out for a handshake.

Reluctantly he reached his hand out while staring straight in her eyes and proceeded to roll his own eyes.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive; son of Vincent Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company" he spoke with the upmost pride declaring his high social class. Lizzy felt her face heat up at this, she was an absolute mess in front of such an important person. She knew her parents would be ashamed of her if they were here to see it. Her vision drifted to her hands tightly clenched on her lap.

"You know I really expected someone much classier, " he said smirking as he rested his chin on his hand.

"It's Lizzy" she said reminding him with a sniffle. She could feel her eyes getting glassy and watering. She was barely holding it together at this point, staring down at her hands with a bright pink face. At this point she was reminded that this blind date hadn't even been long enough for her to order something. She twisted her wrists, glancing down at her soul mate clock it hadn't stopped just as she suspected. She was relieved she wasn't soul mates with this jerk. But, also angry that she had wasted her time on this jerk.

"I'm really disappointed, " he said with the emphasis on the and she truly believe it was to irritate her. I guess it worked she thought to herself. That had been the last straw, the bent up river of tears streamed down her face. She let out her sobs, letting it rack her body with despair. She picked herself up from the cafe seat and ran to the cafe bathroom while sobbing. She flung the door open, she raced to the mirrors above the sinks. She stared hard at herself in the mirror.

"I look even worse than i thought" Lizzy murmured to herself as she examined her damp clothing and soggy hair. Her minimal mascara was smudged under her eyes snaking away as it mixed in with the tears.

"Are you okay?" a crystal voice rang through the small bathroom. Lizzy turned her attention away from the mirror. Standing in front of her was another girl, she had black hair with twin buns and bangs framing her face. She had sparkly green eyes that lit up with concern.

00:00:00:00

She saw as she glanced at her wrist. Her countdown was at zero this had been the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. Despite the circumstances her face lit up with joy. She saw the girl glance at her owns the shock that masked her face she could tell that her's was too.

"Let's get out of here" Lizzy said as she pulled the girl by the arm out of the cafe passing by annoyed strangers as they bumped into them. But, Lizzy did not care one bit as she rushed out the door still holding her arm.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, she didn't seem angry but rather curious.

"I don't know" Lizzy said laughing as they ran through the rain splashing in the puddles. A car drove past and they were standing too close to the curb leaving them both soaking. They bursted with laughter at the others soaked self. Lizzy grabbed her arm leading her through the park. They sat down on the wet parking bench however since they were already soaked they just laughed it off.

"My name's Elizabeth Midford but I prefer to be called Lizzy" she said for the second time today.

"Nice to meet you Lizzy, I'm Sieglinde Sullivan" Lizzy smiled at this, she actually called her Lizzy upon her request unlike Ciel.

"Can I call you Sully, your name is a bit of a mouthful?" Lizzy asked and Sieglinde laughed at the nickname.

"I would like that" Sieglinde smiled and Lizzy took the time to appreciate how beautiful her smile was. Lizzy's hand drifted down Sieglinde's arm till it reached her hand. Lizzy entertwined her fingers among Sieglinde's their cold, clammy, wet hands, joined together while resting on the park bench.

"You make me happy, Lizzy" Sieglinde whispered so lowly to not let the wind catch drift of her words.

"I want to continue to make you happy, Sully" Lizzy whispered back as if it was a secret. Sieglinde swooned at hearing the new nickname leave her lips. They both sat there facing the downpour with small smiles tugging the corners of their lips.

1

1


End file.
